


After Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Reverend Amos Howell cried out after his master knocked him down.





	After Midnight

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out after his master knocked him down. He remembered returning to Unity without victims for him to control seconds ago. Amos winced as he suffered with Unity. He scowled before tears streamed down his face. 

It was after midnight. Amos frowned and stood near a bedroom window. He remembered when Jonathan and Martha Kent adopted him after Unity abandoned him recently. There was another memory. One memory of a smile as he lured others to Unity.   
Tears were revealed before he sobbed. 

Amos remembered when he suffered with Unity. He suffered without Unity. Amos always suffered. 

THE END


End file.
